


Rotten to The Core

by Ququququ



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, More details of each oneshot will be in summary/notes, Multi, Swearing, no thoughts only rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ququququ/pseuds/Ququququ
Summary: Oneshot book with multiple ships! I write fluff and crackships, only those two, nothing else, nothing more.---Cross-posted from FFN under the same username. I update there first, so feel free to check it out!
Relationships: Flaky/Lammy (Happy Tree Friends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rotten to The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pairing:] Flaky / Lammy
> 
> [Summary:]  
> Lammy hosts game night over at her place with a round of poker. Eventually, Flaky and Lammy get left alone.
> 
> [Any trigger warnings?]  
> > Canon-typical violence (referenced at the end of the oneshot)  
> > Swearing / Use of profane language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on: January 23, 2021
> 
> Added a chapter summary and edited the notessss. Yeah, that's pretty much it mate.

**card night  
** _Flaky / Lammy_

" She really needed to brush up on  
her calming techniques with Giggles. "

* * *

It was another round of poker at Lammy's house. Well, it wasn't so much of a house as it was a mansion. But the curly light-haired girl preferred to just call it a "house" instead of something so "pompous," per her words. Flaky has known Lammy to be the kind of gal to never flaunt her status or to look down on others because of it. She was so humble despite the blatant differences in their wealth. It was sweet but Flaky still couldn't help herself from feeling shy whenever she hosted game nights at her place instead.

They were currently seated at a round, mahogany table that was dressed with a clean laced tablecloth. Snacks and drinks were littered across it as the girls played through the day. Just like most days, Flaky was doing exceptionally well so far. Among her friends and most of the town, she was well-known as the Poker Queen for her skills. Even the thieving twins couldn't hold a candle to her skills. Of course, she wouldn't want to boast as much but she did feel a swell of pride whenever the title floated up in conversation. But with it also came her embarrassment as people put her in the limelight for her title and streak of wins.

Of course, with skills like that and a reputation to _sort-of_ uphold, Flaky always brought her A-game to each round of poker she took part in. But before she could get even more invested in the game, two of the girls called for a bathroom break and took off for different parts of the house. Giggles took the one a bit closer to the room, but it was still a few ways down from the recreational lounge where they had their game night in. Petunia was forced to venture to the west wing to use a different rest room. And that just left two people in the room, Flaky and Lammy.

Thankfully, Lammy's crazy butler wasn't around to glare daggers into her back.

Flaky was nervous, not because of her usual nature of being overly cautious or the feeling of being uncomfortable near someone. And before you could say it, _no,_ she wasn't constantly tapping her fingers against the smooth mahogany finish because of her fear of death just popping up either. This was entirely different, something she was embarrassed to admit out loud about too.

Flaky liked Lammy. Simple as that. Nothing else, nothing more.

That was the sweet truth of it all and well, maybe she wanted more, but to ask for something _that_ selfish made her want to crawl in a cave out of shame and die of loneliness instead. She knew, far better than anyone else, that someone so sweet, so kind, and so caring would never give a clumsy coward like her the time of day. That was the bitter reality she lived and she believed to be unfaltering, unwavering, and just.

Despite all the flurry of emotions that flared in her heart, all of it that called out to the girl to her right, she buried it and kept tap, tap, tapping away the intensity of it all. Flaky kept her gaze on the cookies she was munching on earlier, acutely aware of the purple gaze set on her.

Flaky looked up, made the mistake to turn to the door at her back to see if anyone returned, and turned once more only to meet her eyes and her sweet smile. The redhead gulped, hard and slow, before returning the gesture with a crooked nervous smile of her own. This only elicited a soft giggle from the other girl.

Oh dear god, why did she have to make even _giggling_ sound like a sweet song?

Flaky was conscious of the heat arising to her tan cheeks, and because she was aware, and panicking inside, it probably made it worse. It made it way worse, didn't it, god, oh shit, why couldn't it stop?

The internal struggle in her mind cuts off when Lammy pipes up from her seat. "Flaky," she calls, softly, tenderly, as if teasing her on her raging feelings. Feelings that didn't know when to quit, feelings that were acting like little shits.

The spiky haired girl steels her nerves, takes deep breaths like she was taught to by Giggles, before turning to meet her stare. Oh, _oh,_ her eyes were like gems. How could they shine so bright and so pretty like that? That- that is just unfair.

Wait, stop being gay, dammit.

Flaky keeps at it, keeps doing her breathing exercises to hopefully calm her beating heart, hoping to get it to stop being so loud before Lammy could hear how much she yearned for her touch and for her love. Maybe she succeeded, maybe she didn't, maybe Flaky couldn't give two buckets of care in the world if it worked or if it didn't.

She really needed to brush up on her calming techniques with Giggles.

Flaky finally notices that Lammy said something during her internal panicking scene. She kicked herself mentally and hoped that that mental kick reached so far that her foot would just smash through and stop whatever launched her brain into full blown anxiety. But of course, it didn't.

"Huh?" She squeaked, sure that her ears were tinting a brilliant pink.

Lammy giggles and it takes all her might not to just faint on the spot from the beauty of it and from her heart pulling into overdrive once more. She watches as the other girl lifts her hand and motions for her to come closer.

And so, without even a second thought, she does exactly that.

Flaky leans closer until the only thing keeping her from reaching forward to cup her cheeks and land a soft kiss on them is a few inches and a small voice in the back of her head telling her to cool it. It's insane really, how much she can handle and keep at bay, just a foot away from completely losing that said composure.

Lammy's smile seemed more playful and teasing this time, "Flaky…"

"Uh, um…." god, she must be sweating so hard, "… uh, yes?"

Lammy grabs a hold of her hands, leans in, and before she knows it she could taste the sweetness of the tea she was drinking on her lips. The other girl's lips were so soft, so pink, and sweet lingering taste was just so, so fitting on her that it just felt natural.

The information uptake was slow, but she got it.

She, Flaky, was kissing the girl of her dreams. She. Was. Kissing. Lammy.

It seemed so unreal that when Lammy pulled away she thought it didn't even happen. That the sign of a rosy blush on the petite girl's cheeks was from the summer heat and the sun's rays creeping into the room. It just didn't feel real; it felt like a dream, too good, too perfect that it had to be fake.

But that's the thing. It was real. And when Lammy thought the stillness and lack of reaction was a bad thing, Flaky sprang into action and grabbed her by the cheeks before kissing her again, just barely missing her lips too.

When they broke apart to catch their breaths, they moved in for another. Just as they were about to go for a round three, an ear-piercing scream breached the peace they once had.

That fucking green butler was at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently doing things on my phone, so quality assurance isn't guaranteed!!! ^_^"
> 
> Anyway! I finally made myself an AO3 account to spread my rarepair-loving disease to others! I hope you enjoyed the chapter folks, mwah!~☆


End file.
